Electrical loads of electronic devices, such as the heater units of laser printers, sometimes may not use during operation all the power that can be provided by alternating-current (AC) mains, to which the electronic devices are usually connected via plugs inserted into wall outlets. Therefore, some electronic devices switch the power received from the AC mains to deliver power to the electrical loads for operation of the electrical loads. Such switching can, however, induce voltage fluctuations on the AC mains. As a result, incandescent and other types of lights that may also be currently powered by the AC mains can flicker, due to these voltage fluctuations, in a way that is perceptible to the human observer. At best, such flickering is merely annoying. However, light flickering can in extreme cases cause epileptic seizures in some people prone to these seizures, such that flickering can be considered a safety issue in these extreme situations.